Many seats recline for user comfort or other purposes. Typically, the seat back may recline as the seat bottom remains in a fixed position. However, certain situations do not allow the seat back to recline, such as when the seat back is positioned against a wall. In such situations, external mechanisms, such as a 4-bar linkage may be used to assist in reclining.